10 Khoảnh Khắc Đáng Xem Nhất Của Anime Kimetsu no Yaiba
Xin chào, rất vui vì được gặp lại các bạn tại Wikia Thế Giới Anime. Mình là Admin vui tính của Wikia Thế Giới Anime nơi chia sẻ cho các bạn về phân tích anime hay. Demon Slayer (nghĩa đen là Diệt Quỷ Cứu Nhân,), được biết đến ở Nhật Bản với tên Kimetsu no yaiba (鬼 滅 の 刃 め?, Litt. được viết và vẽ bởi Koyoharu Gotōge. Theo dõi hành trình của Kamado Tanjirō ở đó, tìm cách biến em gái Nezuko của mình thành người một lần nữa sau khi cô ấy trở thành một con quỷ. Bộ truyện tranh được xuất bản trước trên tạp chí Weekly Shōnen Jump của Shūeisha kể từ ngày 15 tháng 2 năm 20162. Phiên bản tiếng Pháp đầu tiên được xuất bản bởi Panini Manga trong khoảng thời gian từ tháng 8 năm 2017 đến tháng 1 năm 2018 với tựa đề Les Rôdeurs de la nuit; một phiên bản mới dưới tiêu đề hiện tại của cùng một nhà xuất bản đã được phát hành kể từ tháng 9 năm 2019. Một bộ phim hoạt hình chuyển thể từ studio ufotable đã được phát sóng lần đầu tiên tại Nhật Bản trong khoảng thời gian từ ngày 6 tháng 4 đến ngày 28 tháng 9 năm 2019. Một phần tiếp theo của bộ phim hoạhình đang được sản xuất cho năm 2020. Demon Slayer là bộ truyện tranh bán chạy nhất năm 2019 của Shūeisha, với hơn 12 triệu tập, chỉ sau one piece. Tổng số lượng phát hành của nhượng quyền đạt 25 triệu bản vào ngày 11 tháng 12 năm 2019. 9. Tanjiro Cắt Tảng Đá. Một ngày nọ, Tanjiro phải đối mặt với Sabito, người đang cầm một thanh kiếm thực sự, trong cuộc thi đơn giản nhất: lưỡi kiếm nhanh hơn sẽ giành chiến thắng. Lần đầu tiên, lưỡi kiếm của Tanjiro chạm vào mặt nạ của Sabito và tách nó ra làm đôi. Khuôn mặt của anh lộ ra, nở một nụ cười buồn. Makomo và Sabito biến mất trong khi mỉm cười và Tanjiro nhận ra rằng anh không chém vỡ mặt nạ, mà thay vào đó là tảng đá khổng lồ. 8. Tanjiro và Inosuke vs Cha nhện Quỷ Tanjiro và Inosuke đụng độ cha nhện quỷ nơi đã xảy ra một trận chiến nảy lửa. Mặc dù Tanjỉo và Inosuke đã cắt được đầu của Cha Nhện Quỷ nhưng hắn vẫn có thể cử động. Trong khoảnh khắc, Inosuke đã chém Đứt 2 tay và sau đó là cơ thể của cha nhện quỷ. 7. Tanjiro vs Quỷ Đầm Lầy Tanjiro chiến đấu với những con quỷ đầm lầy bắt cóc các cô gái để ăn thịt. Khoảnh khắc mà tôi thấy ấn tượng nhất là khi Nezuko có thể tự mình chiến đấu chống lại đám quỷ này chứ không để anh cô phải quá lo lắng về bản thân của cô. 6. Tanjiro với Quỷ nhện mẹ Là khoảnh khác mà Tanjiro đã kết liễu nhện quỷ mẹ, đó là 1 nhát chém mạnh mẽ nhưng không đau đớn. Một kết thúc thật nhanh gọn khi mà quỷ nhện mẹ mặc dù bị Tanjiro chém nhưng vẫn cảm thấy mãn nguyện. Có lẽ mãn nguyện nhất là bởi vì bà ta đã được giải thoát sau khi trải qua quá nhiều điều đau khổ. 5. Zenitsu lần đầu tiêu diệt quỷ Một con quỷ dồn Zenitsu và Shoichi vào căn phòng và Zenitsu bất tỉnh. Khi con quỷ cố gắng tấn công họ. Trong lúc bất tỉnh; Zenitsu nhanh chóng đánh bại con quỷ. Zenitsu thức dậy mà không có chút kí ức về việc mình đã đánh bại nó mà cảm ơn Shoichi đã cứu mình. Đây cũng là lần đầu mà Zenitsu thể hiện sực mạnh "vật vờ" của mình. 4. Tanjiro giết Quỷ báo thù cho Sabito và Makomo Khi Quỷ bắt đầu mô tả cách nó giết cả Sabito và Makomo, Tanjiro bắt đầu thở mạnh. Trong một phản ứng tức giận, anh ta tấn công Quỷ dữ, chém nhiều cánh tay của hắn, nhưng bị một cú đấm móc vào lồng xương sườn và ném vào cây gần đó, đánh vào đầu và ngất đi. Tanjiro nghe thấy một tiếng gọi đánh thức từ một trong những người anh em quá cố của mình trong khi bất tỉnh, tỉnh lại trong một khoảng thời gian và né tránh sự tấn công dữ dội của Quỷ. Trả thù ngắn ngủi, Tanjiro cắt thêm cánh tay từ Quỷ nhưng nhận ra rằng dù anh ta cắt bao nhiêu cánh tay, sẽ càng phát triển. Tanjiro đột nhiên nhảy lên rất cao để đáp lại việc ngửi bàn tay của Quỷ dưới lòng đất. Khi ở giữa không trung, Ác quỷ cố gắng lợi dụng và hạ gục anh, nhưng Tanjiro sử dụng một cú đánh đầu ngẫu hứng trong phòng thủ, lăn về phía trước và định vị mình trong phạm vi của đầu Quỷ và chém bay đầu hắn. 3. Tanjiro vs Yahaba Đây là một khoảnh khắc cực kì ấn tượng. Mặc dù bị những mũi tên cấu xe nhưng Tanjirou đã nhanh trí lợi dụng các mũi tên và sử dụng nó để tạo thành lợi thế cho mình. Tăng Sức mạnh và tốc độ của đường kiếm tiêu diệt Yahaba một trong 2 con quỷ rất nhanh gọn. 2'.' Tanjiro vs Kyogai Là một trận chiến gay cấn Kyogai liên tục thay đổi cấu trúc của toà nhà khiến Tanjiro ko thế đứng vững. Nhưng sau khá nhiều nỗ lục anh cũng đã có thể tạo ra đường chỉ sơ hở và chém mốt nhát chí mạng. Nhát chém này khiến cho đầu của Kyogai văng lên cao khỏi cổ của hắn. 1'. Tanjiro Kamado vs Rui' Là một trận chiến diễn ra trên núi Natagumo. Mặc dù biết chênh lệch sức mạnh là rất lớn nhưng để cứu em gái của mình. Tanjiro đã dùng tất cả sức mạnh có được của cậu trong trận chiến. Tuy thất bại nhưng nỗ lực của cậu đã gần như hạ gục được một trong Thập Nhị Nguyệt Quỷ. tags: kimetsu no yaiba yaiba anime yaiba manga manga online lesen one piece manga 19 manhwa online one piece manga español boruto streaming vf adult manhwa one piece xyz read manga online one piece 漫畫 manga online raw manga manga one piece online one piece manga tokyo ghoul manga online black clover manga manga oku anime yaiba ler manga online manga online español mangareader this is simply just a placeholder you need to upgrade to see more amazing keywords Bi Huỳnh Senpai Liên kết khác: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Demon_Slayer:_Kimetsu_no_Yaiba https://myanimelist.net/anime/38000/Kimetsu_no_Yaiba https://kimetsu-no-yaiba.fandom.com/wiki/Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_Wiki https://www.crunchyroll.com/demon-slayer-kimetsu-no-yaiba https://www.viz.com/demon-slayer-kimetsu-no-yaiba https://www.viz.com/shonenjump/chapters/demon-slayer-kimetsu-no-yaiba https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VQGCKyvzIM4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6vMuWuWlW4I https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6CWmPtkZ3to https://www.hulu.com/series/demon-slayer-kimetsu-no-yaiba-2c3e4b00-30d9-434d-bccc-cf346e40e868 Thể_loại:So sánh